


Color of Your Soul

by Biobabe007



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biobabe007/pseuds/Biobabe007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about the color of Derek Hale's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color of Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest drabble in the history of drabbles. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I own nothing so I make no monies. But I hope you like it anyway!!

If the eyes are the window to the soul, then Derek has a beautiful soul that he is absolutely and unequivocally unaware of. 

When Derek is just being Derek the-broody-creeper, his eyes are the color he was born with. A normal, unobservant individual might call them blue green but that's not quite right is it? They are more of a sea glass green and in the right light they look a solid blue. 

It's when Derek is being Derek I'm-the-Alpha that his eyes really do some impressive stuff. 

When he's annoyed, and this is mostly with Stiles, his eyes flash a bright red that starts at his iris and pulses out, and it happens so fast that if you weren't looking him in the face you might miss it. 

When Derek is truly angry, like the few times he has had to defend his pack, his eyes simply glow with a deep crimson. It's almost like the color of fresh blood to match the boiling rage Derek probably feels, and it totally drowns out his natural eye color. If it didn't terrify the pants off you it would be memorizing. 

There has only ever been one person who has seen the color of the wolf bleed into Derek's eyes with desire, and she is long dead and cold, and he wasn't an Alpha then. It doesn't matter that Derek's eyes were blue at the time; what she saw there was the one thing that might have changed her until she remembered why it was there in the first place. 

With the red of the Alpha the effect is probably even more entrancing. A slow bleed starting at the edge of his widening pupils with the tendrils of color reaching for their outer limits like ink curling in water.


End file.
